Hippogriff Tales
by KayoHrr
Summary: What if the scene where Draco provokes Buckbeak into attacking, was changed, so that Draco wasn't all to blame.
1. Just the Beginning

A/N: What if the hippogriff scene in Prisoner of Azkaban, was all turned around. This is just my view on how it could have happened. I have been changing lots of things recently, so if you read something earlier, it's probably different now. The story follows movie canon for the first sentence, then it's only loosely based on the canon. This is mainly because I dislike canon, as it does not include Drarry.

_These are Draco's thoughts_

**These are Harry's thoughts**

These are dreams

Harry flew on the hippogriff, landing in the small clearing with a grin on his face that could light up the world. He made eye contact with Draco briefly, nodding and then turning to Hagrid.

_I'll ride it. Hagrid makes it sound hard, but Potter did it. How is he different from the rest of us?_

As Harry walked over to Hagrid, Draco inched forward, staring at the shimmering coat of the hippogriff. As he neared, the more blurry-minded he became. Was he supposed to reach out and touch it, or did he bow. Was a growl a warning sign, or acceptance? He couldn't remember.

"You don't look dangerous; I bet you couldn't hurt a thing..." Draco said in awe.

Harry looked at Buckbeak after hearing a warning growl. He saw Malfoy nearing it, hand outstretched, eyes clouded over.

"Draco! What are you doing, look out!" yelled Harry quickly.

The yell startled Buckbeak at the same time Draco turned to Harry, but touched the creature's coat. The hippogriff reared, and Draco snapped out of his half-sleep, just in time to see the hippogriff come down, its claws raking into his chest. It felt like the claws left a fire in his chest and he couldn't breathe. He heard a scream, and wondered if it was him. He fell to his knees, curling on himself.

Harry knew from the time he had yelled that he had been too late. He saw the glaze in Malfoy's eyes disappear. He saw the terror in his eyes. Harry was running toward him when Buckbeak came down. And the worst part? When Harry had yelled, Draco had turned so that Buckbeak hit Draco's shoulder and chest instead of arm. Guilt weighed in his chest as Hagrid led the hippogriff away, and he knelt by Draco, pulling his into his arms. Blood was getting everywhere, but Harry could care less. He could only stare into Draco's pale face, look into his cold, choked eyes that they looked everywhere, seeing nothing in particular.

"Draco, Draco, Draco... Look at me!" said Harry, not realizing he was crying until the tears ran down his face like a waterfall.

Draco looked at Harry, silver eyes penetrating emerald.

"Harry?" he whispered.

"Yes?" sobbed Harry.

"A-am I going to die?"

"No!" cried Harry, "You're not dying on me. Hermione!"

Hermione did not need to be told, she set to work mending and sealing the deep wounds. Harry continued to comfort Draco.

"Y-you're soft, Harry," whispered Draco, coughing slightly.

Harry was about to reply when Hermione said, "The blood is slowed, we need to move him!"

Hagrid picked up the blonde boy, who screamed again. This time though, he screamed Harry's name.

"I'm walking right here Draco. Right beside you," said Harry gently. Part of him felt immense excitement that Draco wanted him, but he shut it out of his mind. Right now Draco was hurting, and needed his attention.

"I can't feel my legs. Harry, why can I feel my legs?" Draco giggled madly.

Harry looked over at Hermione. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she said,

"H-he was in a lot of pain. It's a numbing spell. He's not all here. I-I,"

"It's okay Hermione. It's better this way,"

They rushed to the building. They passed students who looked in shock from Harry and Hermione's tear-stricken faces to Draco's laughing face, avoiding looking at the wounds or blood that flowed from him. Suddenly Draco stopped laughing and coughs burst from him, racking his body and left him gasping. They reached the nurse, and she gasped before leading Hagrid to a hospital bed on the far end of the infirmary.

"These are for the more serious cases," she explained. The words fell on mostly deaf ears.

Harry barely heard Madame Pomfrey speaking. He just wanted to know if Draco was going to be okay. It wasn't because it was Malfoy, it was because... You can't see someone you know well-even if you hate them- get attacked and not be shaken and worried. Hermione was even worse off. She was looking down at her hands when she saw the blood that covered them. She screamed loudly, scaring a group of students passing. Another teacher had to come in and hold her still while Harry rinsed their hands. After she calmed down, she sat in a corner and rocked back and forth, crying.

Harry wanted to sit with her and cry, he wanted to comfort her. He wanted to shake the teachers and demand that they make Draco better. He wanted to go back in time and push Draco out of the way, guarantying his safety. Finally, Dumbledore told Harry to go to his classes saying, "A watched man never heals"

**In Snape's class...**

"Hello, Potter. And why are you late?" Snape sneered.

"Draco was in the hospital wing. Care of Magical Creatures accident,"

Snape's eyes hardened, "Did you put him there, Potter?"

"No sir. He was attacked by Buckbeak the hippogriff."

Snape suddenly softened. He let out a sigh before turning to the class.

"Class is canceled," he said, "Potter stay for a moment,"

The class filed out the door, whispering about what could have happened, or what did happen. Harry walked to the desk at the front of the room, toward Snape.

"Is it true?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir," said Harry, sorrow in his eyes. Suddenly tears started rolling down his cheeks. "I-I didn't mean for it to happen. If I had called sooner, if I had ran faster, I jus-"

"Potter!" Snape snapped. Harry looked up sadly. "Potter, nothing is going to change what happened. I'm not going to tell you that it wasn't your fault, because we both know that's not what you want to hear. I will say that there is nothing to change now. Move on. If this means so much to you, be there when Draco gets better. Help him. He won't like it at first, but he'll grow. You can't change what happened, but you can keep anything else from happening,"

Harry looked up, "You really think he's going to get better?"

Snape sighed, "Yes Potter, I think he will get better. You may not know it, but he's a fighter."

"It j-just looked really bad…" Harry started coughing violently.

"Go to the infirmary. If you're going to keep this up, there's really no point in going to your classes if you're going to break down. And that cough is absolutely horrifying. I get queasy thinking about it. Now go."

"T-thank you, sir," coughed Harry.

He hurried to the infirmary, trying not to cough. He burst in the door as Madame Pomfrey was changing Draco's bandages. Her normal smile was gone, and she looks close to tears.

"I love helping people, but I hate all this pain!" she exclaimed to herself, "Oh! Harry, hello dear. Are you here to see Draco?"

"Yes," he gasped.

"Dear, you look out of breath. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How is Draco?"

"He should be fine. He'll be here for about a month, and then he'll have an effect similar to Muggle asthma. I'm trying to find some type of potion of spell to ease his breathing, but it's not working. I just don't want to be the one to tell him he can't play Quidditch."

"What?" asked Harry, "He won't be able to play Quidditch?"

She shook her head sadly, "No, I'm sorry to say he won't be able to. It's not safe."

"Then I'll be back soon. I've got to talk to Oliver Wood."

"What do you mean, dear?" she asked quietly.

"I'm resigning as Gryffindor Seeker."


	2. He Did That

A/N: Thank you so much guys 134 views in less than 24 hours! Please review!

Draco opened his eyes, trying to ignore the thing that felt like an elephant sitting on his chest. Harry sat in a nearby chair, holding his head in his hands. The Boy-Who-Lived felt horrible. He brought Draco to the infirmary three days ago and hadn't left his side since his talk with the potions master. His professors brought his work, and even Snape had eased his workload on Harry.

Draco soon realized that besides the struggle to breath, he couldn't move. He tried wiggling his fingers, shaking his head. But his body would not respond. He started panicking, what if he could never move ever again? He looked quickly around the room, trying to find an answer. His wide eyes landed on Harry Potter, who was sitting with his head in his hands, looking miserable.

"Hello?" he whispered weakly.

Harry looked over at the blonde, dread in his eyes that was replaced with... hope as he saw Draco.

"I-I can't move," Draco said.

Coughs suddenly racked through the blonde's body, shaking his chest and making him shutter with pain. He moved his arms sluggishly to hold his chest, as if he didn't it would split open. Harry hurried to him and smoothed his hair.

"You're going to be okay…." He murmured.

"Merlin it hurts!" Draco gasped.

They sat like that until the pain passed. Then Harry lifted the blanket and checked Draco's bandages with an efficiency that told Draco this wasn't the first time he had done this. He would have blushed had it not been for his lack of blood. Harry seemed to notice this, and his gaze turned to a couple of bottles on the nightstand.

"You have blood replenishing potions over here," he said shortly.

"So-cough- how long until I get out of here? And preferably,-cough- back to Quidditch? We have a game coming up, don't we?"

"About that..."

"What? Did I sleep through the game? They're gonna kill me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Umm... Youwon'tbeplaying." Harry said quickly.

Draco somehow got paler. He sputtered nonsense.

"I- But th- They ca- NO!" he yelled.

"Draco, the hippogriff caused permanent damage. You'll risk your life by playing. You move to fast, and you won't be able to breathe..."

"Bu-"

Suddenly the door burst open, and Hermione and Ron came through the door.

"Malfoy, I heard about the run-in with Buckbeak! Did he sense how much of a poof you are?" Ron sneered. Hermione's eyes widened and she cast a warning look at Ron. Harry's face reddened with anger. Draco cringed.

"What, no stupid come-back? Merlin, and all that flaunting you did when he hit you. Screaming you were going to die!" Ron said. Harry stood up as Hermione started to shriek.

"Ronald Weasley! You stupid insensitive git! How dare you even judge Draco, when we all know perfectly well you would have done much worse." she yelled.

"Well as least Harry actually wants to talk to me, and he's just here on orders by Snape!" Ron boasted.

That did it for Harry. The raven-haired boy, dragged the smirking red-head by the arm, and slammed the door after them. Hermione looked at Draco.

"So, how are you feeling?"


	3. I Won't Leave Him

**A/N: Well. This is the chapter that is like the partner piece to Chapter Two. This is what happens when Harry and Ron are in the hall. Yeah... There is major cursing in this chapter.**

Harry dragged Ron by the shoulder into the hall. He shoved Ron on the wall, glaring at him, absolute fury on his face.

"What the fuck is your problem Ron?" Harry shouted.

"Nothing, I just don't know why you're fauning over him. For Merlin's sakes, it MALFOY! It's what he wants!"

"No, its not! Did you see him, has it happened to you? Did you watch him scream, and cry after he woke up? NO!"

"And I don't give a shit if he did! He is using you! Why can't you see that?" Ron yelled, his smirk no longer evident.

"Look Ron, I'm not being used! Maybe he did those things in the past, maybe he's been horrible. But he's changed recently. Maybe you haven't noticed, but since the end of last year, he's not well."

"I don't care. A lot is changing. Ever since last term, you've been pulling away from Hermione and I. Just... Harry, just leave him."

Harry's eyes became like steel emeralds, "I can't do that Ron. I won't stand by while he just deals with this."

"What about me and Hermione?"

"Hermione understands! You didn't see her when she saw Draco's blood on her hands. She cried for hours! And not little tears, we're talking sobs!"

"Oh boo-hoo. Like she really cares about whatever's going on."

"I'm done talking to you," Harry said calmly.

"Fine!" Ron yelled, his face as red as his hair, "Be that way. Go faun over your poofy boyfriend.

Back in the infirmary...

"So, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked, wincing as she heard the shouts.

Draco looked up with her with sadness and anger in his voice and eyes. "I can't play Quidditch, I'm coughing my scarred guts out, and I just found out that I've made a huge fool of myself, and Potter doesn't even want to be here."

"That's not true," Hermione said bluntly.

"What isn't?"

"The part where Harry doesn't want to be here. Snape sent him here because Harry started crying. In class. He was so worried about you. He's been in here for days, holding your hand, waiting for you to wake up. He likes you. He never meant for this to happen," she explained gently.

"He didn't make it happen. That was me."

"When he yelled, you turned. The hippogriff hit your chest, instead of your shoulder."

"Oh My Merlin!" Draco gasped, "He's here because he's guilty! He just feels sorry for me!"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "He really likes you. When he was riding Buckbeak, he was trying to impress you. Everything he does, is to get you to notice him."

"Why? Of course I notice him! That's why I'm trying to get his attention. He won't look at me..." Draco said sadly.

"Draco, he's in love with you. The way he looks at you. The adoration... It amazing. He looks up to you."

"Why? There's nothing good in me. I'm supposed to follow You-Know-Who, and Father won't let me out of it. And I'm scared all the time. There's nothing here worth looking at..."

"Draco Malfoy! Where is that arrogant know-it-all, who never thought twice about anything he did?"

"He was never there. Thats part of the Gllamor."

"Gllamor?" Hermione asked.

"I keep it on to hide the bruises from my father," Draco removed the Gllamor on his arm, revealing splotches of blue and purple Draco seemed to be wearing as a sleeve. She looked at Draco with determination in her eyes.

"I promise, that he will never hurt you again," she vowed.

Tears spilled over Draco cheeks. "Thank you."

The door opened again, revealing a flushed, angry looking Harry.

"I'm going to kill Ron!" He muttered. Then he looked at Draco.

"Oh my Rowling, what happened to your arm?"

**A/N: Okay. I'm stuck. Right now, I have the choice to make this REALLY LONG, or end it in the next chapter. I'd like to see it go on, because I have good plot ideas, but it really depends on what you guys want. I've also a new story in mind… Totally AU, still Drarry. PM me or leave a reviews.**

**Love and Lots of Hugs! **

**Kayo**


End file.
